Royal Spy And Love
by WK Forever
Summary: Prince Chris is a spy with General Shan and Mulan. Now a new member comes in, but fails at spying, but accomplished something else.
1. Chapter 1

The king sat on his throne. He scanned his men and murmured in his language. One man stepped up and spoke in the mysterious language. A few others came up and gave their languages.

But one spiny fellow, stood off, listening. He watched in ear as the king agreed to the silly-string plan. Then, after the plan was set in order, this fellow left the palace and whistled for his horse.

Once the horse appeared from its hiding place, the fellow leaped up and over as the horse galloped. He had to hurry back home.

"I want my son to have a companion in his field."

The guard smiled, "Yes, Your Highness. Can it be a man for his field?"

The king played with his beard and said, "I want a woman. Men seem to be super close at times. But I want my son to know the bond between a man and a woman. I want to prepare him for the throne."

"Yes, your highness. What may the girl be?"

"She must be like General Shan's wife, Mulan; alert, not afraid to stand up for those she loves, quick, and strong."

"That will be hard, your highness."

"Well, ask the general's wife yourself to see if she knows one!"

"Yes, Your Highness."

"Now, hold still and aim your stick."

Mulan was 'training' with her long-time friend, Aviva. Aviva was a gentle young woman, highly beautiful in the eyes of man and very slender in sight and touch.

"Am I doing it right, Mulan?"

Mulan smiled, "You are. You can rest now. Before long, you will be like me."

Aviva smiled before she sipped some water, "Oh, no... Not like you entirely. I will never marry."

"Why not?"

"My beauty is all what gives away."

"That's what makes you special."

"Mulan!"

Mulan stood up and looked and saw her husband coming, "Shan!"

Shan smiled, "Mulan, the King wants to know if you have any girl friends that are like you; alert, not afraid to stand up for those she loves, quick, and strong."

Aviva was shocked, "May I ask why?"

Shan answered, "To accompany his youngest son's field. He's a spy."

Aviva smiled, "A spy, huh? Isn't that a little dangerous for us ladies?"

Shan frowned, "Seriously? You are doubting the king?"

Aviva gulped, "No..."

Mulan smiled as she defended her friend, "Shan, now. I do know one friend," She turned to Aviva, "Aviva."

Aviva gasped, "Me... a spy?! I couldn't!"

Shan ordered the guards to take Aviva to the king. Aviva was so frightened, she didn't know what to say. But she followed the guards to where she had to go.


	2. Chapter 2

This fellow rode his horse into China. The guards on the Great Wall recognized the horse's run, which showed them who he was. The gates were opened enough for the horse to pass through.

The city watched in shock as the horse galloped. Men gathered their weapons, knowing that this gallop meant business.

Once the horse reached the stairs to the palace, this fellow leaped off the horse and ran up the steps. The horse stood still, neighing as the person ran up into the palace.

Aviva was so scared as she stood before the emperor. She wanted to be pardoned, but the emperor had something else in mind.

"Father?"

The king looked up and saw a person running up to him. The person passed the guards, who held the damsel fast in their grip.

"Who are you?"

The person took off his cloak. Aviva's eyes shined on how handsome the emperor's son was.

"Your son, Christopher the First."

The emperor bowed slightly to his fully bowed son, "You may stand, my son. What's the report?"

Christopher took a deep breath, "The Huns are on the road once again. They are planning a most awful plan. They are going to dam up our water source from the Great River's mouth. In some time, the water will dry up, making us think it is a drought. You may then send out men, strong, to find out more water, where there will be an ambush and the strong men will be destroyed.

"True, you will leave some men, but not enough to fight the armies... The king will come by night once the ambush was successful or even rush at the first sight of the gates opening to attack."

The emperor looked at his son and said, "Well, my son. Your lessons has influenced you greatly these many years."

"Yes, my father. I thank-you for the wise noble ones you ordered."

The emperor turned to a group of older men and said, "Anyone has a plan to stop the Huns?"

General Shan stood up, "Your Highness?"

"Yes, Shan?"

"I have come up with a plan that might as well work, compared to the Prince's report."

"Anything that can keep my kingdom safe. I trust you highly Shan."

"Have you any prisoners, worthy of a death sentence?"

"Many, yes."

"When the first sight of the King's army outside our kingdom lodge outside the walls. Send them out. May the soldiers rush upon them and we, strong and mighty men, will shoot from the walls."

The prince shook his head, "It is much too simple, my father."

General Shan frowned. He and Christopher were not in the "agreeable" band. They were rather opposites. Plus, on top of that, the king would always listen to his son.

"What is your plan?"

The Prince answered, "We watch as they build the dam. Send out the strongest, yet quiet men, at least four. Three will watch as one of the four will go and report to us. Then, the soldiers here, prepare by bringing the leftover water into our storage so we don't die of thirst.

"Then, we gather the rocks of the Great River and lay them up for the slingers on the wall. The blacksmith men may prepare only spears, and arrowheads, as well as swords.

"Whatever you may do, my father, never let the mighty men, all of them, leave this kingdom. Our mighty men are our strength. Without them, we all shall be dead men."

The emperor smiled, "Yes. I agree with you, my son. General Shan - I need you and Mulan to work with Christopher. You three may the watchers of the dam's building. And you, my dear damsel," He looked in the eyes of the calm girl, "You may be a spy as well."

Instantly Christopher frowned, "My father, she is but a damsel. Wearing colors of grey shows she's of a common source. Her father, yes, is a soldier, a mighty one yea, but she cannot be of the spy field. It is must too dangerous."

The king rebuked his son, "I have commanded son. She is the fourth spy of the group. You are her leader and you teach her everything. I will give you one week."

"One week?!"

"SON!"

Christopher looked at the damsel, "Alright... One week. General Shan... Prepare the army."


	3. Chapter 3

The training had begun. Aviva did everything the Prince told her to do. At night, she went to bed late, but the Prince would wake her up a couple hours later.

The second night rolled in. The girl was too tired to do twenty pull-ups. The Prince leaned over to look at her in the eye, "For such a mighty soldier as a father, you are so petite and so swift - Swift to give up. By the end of this week, my father will see how you are nothing but a snail."

Aviva frowned at the mock when she lay down that night. As soon as it raced her mind, she jerked up and said, "I'll show him... I'll show him who's the daughter of a mighty solider."

So she got off the bed and did her exercises, until no sweat poured from her. She rested for a couple hours and was awake before the Prince would drag her from the bed. Even before the Prince gives the first exercise, she was down and doing the exercise, counting until she lost count.

The fifth day proved to be a miracle. Aviva woke up a little later, despite the Prince's early exercise. She ran to the training room to find the Prince not in there. So, without being told, she went right to work.

Christopher realized that this girl did have some spunk. He got her doing hundred pull-ups in ten minutes. When he threatened her to do three hundred lawn laps with the quickest speed she had for thirty minutes, thirty minutes later, Christopher found her doing five hundred laps. He got her shooting arrow after arrow; slinging rocks quicker than he could himself; climbing a tree or a wall quicker than he could; and more.

Aviva worked out each evening, burning the dinner that she got. But tonight, was different, her dinner was bigger and tastier. But she still worked out just like Mulan taught her an what she learned from her trainer, soon, the seventh day came.

King William came to his son and said, "Have the girl made progress?"

Christopher looked at his father and answered rather quietly. Aviva, tired from her week's spanks, stood wondering what he was saying, 'I hope he's not lying,' She thought.

The king nodded and turned and came to Aviva, "Young Damsel. Your trainer is quite impressed with your strength and your spunk. But there is one more that you must pass."

Aviva panted, "Really?"

"This is the final test. This is to bring what you learn in seven days all into one. Are you up to it?"

"What if I fail?"

The Prince surprised her as he walked up, "How could you? You failed me all this time."

Aviva didn't realize that he was actually talking about how she advanced him. She took it for literal, "Sorry, your highness."

"For what?" Answered the shocked Prince.

Aviva looked up, "I failed you..."

The Prince frowned, but the king rescued the damsel, "Do this final test and prove that you have learned."

Aviva looked at the city, "Well?"

General Shan said, "You are chased by a pack of chickens... which in turn is the army of the Huns. You have to outrun them. Now when you are being chased, we cannot open the gates in time to shut them, so you have to climb the wall. Once you climbed the wall, you must sling or shoot as many as you can to destroy each chicken... representing the soldier of the Huns. Once each chicken is dead, we will release the rooster... the Huns' king. You have to capture him before he sees you. If he sees you, you're dead."

Aviva shook, "Chickens?! What an army!"

The Prince frowned with a smirk, "You're backing out?"

Aviva frowned at the Prince, "Of course not."

Aviva, dressed in a better cloak for her test, was over the horizon. The sun was about to set. As she relaxed, there was noise of chickens... angry chickens.

"No one told me about this!" As she ran towards the city.

The angry chickens chattered as they chased the damsel towards the city.

Shan said to Christopher, "This is a bad idea..."

Christopher smiled, "At least it's not mad dogs with rabies."

Shan frowned, "Chickens? Are you nuts?"

"I'm only being nice."

Aviva was at the wall of the city. She searched through her cloak for a rope. She threw it up, but failed. She froze as she threw it once again. The chickens were coming right at her... She gave up and crashed to the grass awaiting the death of being trampled by chickens!

"Are you nuts?!"

Christopher fell into her zone and rescued her up the wall. Aviva stood on the edge and said, "How can you do it so fast?"

The Prince answered, "It took time..."

"What?"

"You're not ready."

Aviva realized that she had failed the Prince. He, for a change, trusted her. Now she is but a loser.

Mulan said as she climbed up and over, "Cheer up, Aviva! At least the emperor will find someone else."

Aviva watched the discouraged Prince walk away. His spy cloak was tightened around his waist, she knew he was not to be messed with, "Mulan, how?"

"Don't worry."

"But then the Prince will have to teach a new person for another week. There is no time! If he fools around teaching, the Huns will come in quicker than you can blink!" Aviva ran away from her friend, crying, wishing she had done better.


	4. Chapter 4

"Aviva... I am so displeased with you."

Aviva stood in her night robe before her father. She looked at his scarred face, ashamed of what she had done.

"I expect more from you, young lady! But... at least I know you had the chance."

"What chance, father?"

"No one, except those of high authority, are to see the emperor's son."

Aviva looked up with a new shade of light in her eyes, "He was the emperor's son?" Literally not knowing Christopher was the emperor's son... she just thought it was a title given to the emperor.

"Prince Christopher is indeed a prince. But, in turn, he is a spy. He may look common, but he's a royal."

Aviva's eyes poured tears, "Oh, father! I have failed... Failed a Prince! I am so foolish!"

Michael stood up and hugged his daughter tight, "It's okay. But I am surprised how you didn't know. Why did the emperor need you anyway?"

Aviva blinked, "General Shan did tell me that the emperor needed an alert, not afraid to stand up for those she loves, quick, and strong woman for his... youngest son's field. And I saw him... Oh, father! I had forgotten!"

Michael escorted his daughter to her bedroom. The poor girl sat on her bed dismayed, but her father said, "It's okay. By the way you talked, you described him as a friend. I'm proud of you."

As her father left her in her bed. Aviva lay still wondering about her mistakes. She lay flat on her back, wondering. As she dozed, just the thought of the Prince upset of her failing made her jerk up.

"It's okay, sweetie."

"Mother. I just had a dream... I failed the Prince... I saw him... Mother," Aviva got serious, "I have to be like my sister. I have to!"

Mary sat on her daughter's bedside, "Why?"

"Because... If I remember correctly, the emperor's eldest son, Prince Martin the First rescued my sister from the deepest danger then any Prince would give his life up to. I think this Prince is doing the same thing like his brother."

Mary sighed, "No two Princes are always the safe, Aviva. Now go get some sleep."

Aviva lay down and started to snooze. Her blankets were draped over her for warmth. She rubbed in her straw-laid bed and started to sleep.

"Aviva... Wake up."

Aviva blinked several times. She sat up and stretched her upper body. Her room was lighted by a soldier's candle. She froze, wondering if the Huns had come.

"Mistress Aviva..."

"Prince..."

Christopher saw the damsel and secretly fell in love with the young damsel. His eyes showed compassion but fear.

"What happened?"

Christopher stared at the scared girl, "The Huns... have come."


	5. Chapter 5

Aviva had no time to dress. The plan had been shifted. Christopher knew the Huns knew that he was in their presence and lied a plan so they can capture the city.

Aviva's parents were nowhere to be seen. The girl huddled close to the Prince in the quiet night air with a cold, but gentle breeze blowing through her gown.

Christopher knew the girl was cold. His royal princely garment was all he had. He covered the girl in the warm furs and sat her in a concealed place, "Stay here! You'll be safe."

Aviva took hold of the Prince's hands, "What if I never see my family again?"

"I'll find them, I promise."

Then, shouts rang out and the Prince had to go before the girl would be found. Aviva hid in the place and covered her body with the royal cloak. She sucked in its warmth and smell of the Prince's sweat of fear which the garment took in.

In her spot, she could hear shouts of cries of death and victory. She feared her city was now in flames and she had to place to go. Suddenly, her place was uncovered and a Hun took her by the arm.

"Help me! Help!" Cried the poor girl. Fire was all around her. Spears and swords, bathed in blood, lay on the ground around her. Arrows and rocks were hurting her bare feet as she tried to move away.

"Prince! Save me!"

She looked out for him, but saw the Huns coming towards her. She had no help. The royal garment was ripped off of her. She knew, from her father, that the enemies will rape the women and then, either kill them, or have them as slaves. She had no help, she was dead gone!


	6. Chapter 6

The Huns didn't lay a finger on the damsel. She was brought before the king of the Huns.

"Mistress Aviva!"

Aviva looked to where she was called. A group of Huns had the Prince under bounds. She ran from the men to the Prince. She needed comfort, "Your Highness! I am so scared! They found me!"

Christopher was surprised that the common girl was hugging him. So he held her close, "I know... I wished I've helped you."

Aviva felt the comfort she needed in the arms of the Prince. As the Huns got closer to take her back, Aviva held on tighter, "Don't let them take me away from you!"

Christopher was shocked on how close this commongirl was getting to him. He had to give her up. The Huns released another bound of his, but the Prince still had those eyes of compassion.

Aviva walked away from the Prince to face the king of the Huns. He was sitting on a throne of ivory. His robes were bright as the colors could be. Ladies in marvelous clothing fanned him and fed him meats from their own hands. None of them were clothed properly. Each of them were almost naked and weren't ashamed of it.

Aviva made a face at the thought about the Prince if he ever got a hold of her, commanding her such treatment... feeding him meats day and night; fanning him with a fan from a palm tree; and plus, with not a proper piece of clothing just to satisfy his desire as an emperor. She winced in the sight of her like that. Her father would be so stupid to put her in such care... Or would the Prince do such treatment, just to show the world how beautiful she was to him? She looked at the Prince, whose eyes stared at her with humble compassion. She wondered what he was thinking about. She thought about his rescuing her from the chickens and his fearful awaking this morning. Her bosom dropped as she wanted the Prince to tell her that he loved her.

The king from the throne stood up. Aviva gasped as the robe revealed a bit of him. The women followed him. Surely, being a citizen in this kingdom would mean death if you don't hear to the king's naked rules!

The king fingered the girl's chin. Aviva heard a chain being moved behind her, she knew it was the Prince trying to speak up.

"Aren't you pretty?"

Aviva shook in fear.

"Don't fear, doll. You may be my son's bride. Then, when he's king, he can have you officially dressed how he wants you dressed as you do the women's duties."

Aviva feared. What if the Hun Prince wanted her naked all through the wedding? Not to mention all kingdom long!

"Leave her alone."

The king looked up, "Quiet, you spy!"

Mulan frowned, "She is beautiful, but you cannot put her in such treatment. Let her go!"

Christopher said, "One of us three will give our life for hers to be free."

General Shan frowned, "What a thought!"

Mulan said, "Shan! She's my friend!"

Aviva looked at the Prince for his wise choice. With his free hand, he took out a sword and said, "Let her go and kill me!"

Aviva loved the Prince, but she needed him! Her parents were nowhere to be seen. If they were dead, she is free as long as she's of age, in which she was nineteen years old.

"Prince!"

The king smiled, "Oh, a spy? I would be honored to kill you, but give up my son's wife? No."

Then, another Prince came in. The ladies flashed over his handsomeness. Aviva was surprised by his modesty. But though otherwise thinking that it wouldn't last long.

"Father! We have captured the city! All are dead! Except those you wanted alive in prison."

"Yes. Thank-you, my son. I saved one alive to be your slave-wife."

Aviva gasped. What on earth was a slave-wife?!

The Prince looked over and jaw-dropped Aviva. The girl was panting so hard, her bosom was literally jumping at each breath.

Aviva saw with the corner of her eye, Christopher was standing idle. His head was dropped to the floor. His hands had dropped the sword. She wondered if he made a mistake.

"My name is Prince Jeff of the Hun Kingdom. You are to be my wife."

Aviva groaned as the man touched her other than her hand. The Huns backed off as the Prince overloved the girl in front of everyone. Then, Aviva broke the rule, "Do you guys ever have privacy?"

The Prince frowned and took hold of her nightgown. He was so angry that his pulling made it rip in front of everyone, "For your disrespect, you will remain naked as you work within my presence! Whether it's snowing or shopping, you will remain naked."

Aviva screamed for help. She covered her breasts and fell to the floor crying. Chains sounded in her ears as warm hands caressed her, "I'm here."

She looked up and saw Christopher, so red-eyed. Blood was sweating down his forehead. She wiped it away, "I need help..."

"I wish... but, I can't. They whipped me hard. I have no strength, but to give in."

Aviva looked in the brown, but deadly eyes. All the life which spunked the young man reflected back to her. She took hold of his collar of his bloody shirt and kissed the shocked Prince.

Since neither the Hun Royal or Guards were there, Aviva didn't have anymore humor from them. She took hold of the Prince closer to her, covering her only beauty. Christopher backed off and said quietly, "Your parents were killed... I'm sorry." He looked down and up again, wishing she was clothed so she couldn't see tears in his eyes, "I am not like my brother..."

Aviva smiled as she wiped another blood sweat, "My mom told me that you will never be like your brother... I love you for who you are."

Christopher blinked, "You... love me... too?"

Aviva sighed, "Why else?"

"Just that... I failed you. I was being too nice for your own good and look at this mess."

Aviva's fingers bathe in Chris' blood. She wiped his blood on her skin not caring for what he was looking at. He needed some time alone and she was with him, and this is all she needed.

Christopher reached for the torn nightgown and wrapped it around her breasts and tied it in a snug knot so it won't hurt her. The blood from his fingertips covered the cloth. He smiled as he wiped her tears, "I know they are not that seriously... That is just too much embarrassment to bear."

Aviva sighed, "Thank-you... But now what?"

Mulan smiled, "I saw it all, Aviva."

Aviva, now dressed in a more decent clothes, answered, "Everything?" Her cheeks beamed with blush.

"Everything."

Aviva's old nightgown lay on the blanket-bed. It still had the Prince's blood. She soak her tears in it, "Oh, Mulan. If I marry Jeff today... I will be more in grave danger than this."

Mulan sighed as she sat on the floor close to the blanket, "I know you took it hard. But..." She smiled, "Shan has back-up."

"Back-up?"

"You won't believe this; but Shan is getting Prince Martin."

"Prince Christopher's brother?! My sister's love?"

"Yes... Isn't it quite adorable how..."

"Please, Mulan. I can't bear to hear his name anymore. Not with the execution once we are married."

Christopher was commended as a spy and sentenced for is head off his shoulders that very afternoon. Aviva knew she had to save the one she truly loved, but since Prince Jeff saw Christopher with the girl that he loved, Jeff threw into a fit that he had the young prince whipped until the man fainted in the presence of the young girl. Aviva was so upset when that happened and when Jeff wasn't looking, she would crawl in and kiss the white lips of the Prince, who would wake up for a moment.

Aviva's eyes filled with tears as she remembered what he said before he passed out again, "I believe in you... I love you with... all my heart."

"I love you, too," Said the crying girl as the Prince fell into faint in her arms close to her breasts with his hands holding her up.

Aviva wiped her eyes at the horrible good-bye. Mulan touched her leg, "Listen... I am sure there will be a way."

"But will General Shan make it in time?"

Mulan sighed, for there was no answer to the question.


	7. Chapter 7

Christopher lay on the instrument overlooking to the castle. His home was still in flames here and there, but the smoke made the Hun Kingdom glow in the evening sun.

Chris panted as the Huns locked him in, readying him for the slice. He wanted to see Aviva so bad. His hands were tied to his back. His legs were chained for he wouldn't move.

"What's that?"

"I don't care. We have to listen for the bells."

"Uh, yeah, but... there is an army."

Christopher blinked when 'army' was sounded. He heard cries of battle as the two Huns ran from the scene.

Chris felt his body being freed from the miserable position, "Little Brother!"

Chris jerked and saw his brother, Martin, "Martin! We have to save Mulan and Aviva before the bells ring!"

Martin hitched up his horse and pulled his brother up, "What happened to you?"

Chris held on to Martin's waist as the horse galloped into the Hun Kingdom, "Too much to explain. But Dad is still alive but in prison. Our kingdom has been destroyed leaving only a handful alive!"

Martin galloped ahead of his troops as they entered into the city. Guards came from all directions as the soldiers behind Martin fought to bring the princes to the safe zone.

Christopher was first off the horse as he limped up the stairs. He stopped to see if Martin was following him. Martin was climbing the stairs with his sword drawn.

Mulan was sitting on the floor, watching her friend in dismay. Despite the battle outside the castle, no one seemed to care. Then, as Jeff was given the honor to kiss the girl first... The doors opened, revealing a bloody prince and a fresh one.

Aviva recognized both of them, "Prince Martin the first! Prince!"

Jeff tried to reach for the damsel, but Aviva ran into the arms of the young prince. Prince Martin blocked them from Prince Jeff, "So we meet again, for the last time!"

"Not today!"

Prince Jeff took out his sword and he and Martin got into a sword fight. Chris held Aviva behind him, protecting her from the fierce, but protecting swings of Martin's sword.

Martin turned, "To the hill! GO!"

Prince Chris took out his dagger which was hidden in his bloody sock and said to the girl, "Run... I'll find you."

"I'm not leaving you..."

"Listen to me!"

Mulan took Aviva away from the princes as the fight grew worse. Chris got in the middle and took hold of Prince Jeff's neck. Martin slashed his sword against Jeff's, sending the sword across the room.

Chris held the dagger to Jeff's throat as Martin aimed the sword in his chest, ready to strike.

Jeff cried out for mercy, but both brothers didn't care. They let the man go, just like their father taught them. Jeff was surprised by his life, but ran away from both brothers.


	8. Chapter 8

Christopher sat before his father on the stairs. Before him was a basket full of red rags. He had in front of him a bucket of water, dyed red. The poor Prince was so bloodied that all the rags in the kingdom couldn't cleanse him from his slashes.

Martin came up to his brother, "Why don't you wash yourself in the river down there? The guards can guard for you, little brother."

Christopher dropped another rag in the basket. His royal clothes were ripped apart. He sat on the stairs before the new throne that his father ruled upon, sitting in a pool of blood. But the King said, "Son, listen to Martin. You need to wash up. Take you five men and go wash the blood from off you."

So Christopher went to the concealed part of the Great River. This part of the River was considered the King's Pool. Some common people from the city come here to seek help from the King, even if he's bathing.

Chris knew if he undressed he would rip more of his scabs. So he went in the water still clothed and washed the blood off his skin. He was much surprised by the scabs that covered his arms and legs.

Soon, the water washed off his scabs and he was able to get undressed slowly. He couldn't believe what condition he was in when the royal garment shredded in his hands.

"Do you need help?"

Chris looked up, thinking his guards or his brother was nearby. But he turned and saw two women smiling at him.

"Oh, come on... Can't I have some privacy?"

One woman laughed, "My kind of guy, unlike Prince Jeff."

Chris changed his attitude, "Mistress Aviva?"

Aviva smiled, "Yes, your Highness."

Chris blushed as he played around in the water, "You surprised me..."

Aviva splashed into the water close to Chris. She shrieked a bit and said, "How can you bathe in such cold water?!"

Chris chuckled as he sunk lower into the water, staying before a commongirl like this was more than he can bear.

"Your Highness? Your highness, are you alright?"

Chris looked up, "I'm fine."

One guard came up and took Aviva by the arms. Chris stood up, almost visible in the lower body, "Hold it! I didn't tell you to take her away!"

"But the woman... This is only for royals."

"But I want her to stay!"

"Little Brother?"

Chris saw Martin and called to him, "Make him listen to me!"

Martin saw the two girls and smiled. He took of his robe and lay it next to Chris' new clothes and took off his shoes, "They're okay. I know them... Whoa! Freezing!"

Aviva chuckled as the guard let go of her. She said, "I know. I wonder how your brother can handle it."

Chris stood up again, after a brief fall, "Well, it soothes the burning of my scabs."

The other girl jumped in the water too. Prince Martin hugged her and splashed around with her, laughing.

Chris and Aviva smiled as they said together, "Siblings!"

Prince Chris said, "I actually came here to clean up, not to be splashed."

Aviva laughed, "Oh, really?" She dug her hand into the water and splashed a wave at Chris, which made him lose his balance. Aviva gasped and took his arms and tried to pull him up.

Chris wiped himself dry while Martin shook his robe clean. Chris covered his hutches and said, "It was fun... being a boy again."

Prince Martin slipped his robe on as he smiled, "We are always boys, just with responsivities. I am glad Laura is with her sister to care for her. Glad that Shan came and got me in time."

"I'm glad too."

Martin gave Chris his clothes, but the little brother wanted to be left alone. So Martin left Chris at the bank of the Pool and went back to the castle.

Chris still hadn't dressed. His wounds ached as he moved each muscles, "Prince?"

"I thought you went home?"

Aviva sat next to the still-undressed prince, "No... I saw Martin walked alone to the castle, so I wondered what became of you."

Chris looked at the girl with tears, "All that playtime... Not that I didn't like it... My scabs are sore!"

Aviva smiled, "Give the guards a signal for me. I'll come back. Go to your room. I know exactly how to make you feel better."

"What?"

"My mother had medicine and I found some. But you can't do much once it's applied. You need to relax and sleep."

Chris nodded as the girl ran off. He'll do anything to rid the painful scabs. Luckily he was able to get covered and get to his room.

He lay on a towel that he spread out on the new bed. It was a homely, but lonely room. Chris thought as he lay back, "What is missing?"

"What?"

Chris looked and saw Aviva, standing with a basket on her arm. She was in his room, beautiful from the candlelight. Chris blinked at her, "What?"

"You said something."

"Nothing..."

Aviva smiled as she set the basket down. She took out a bottle of some sap, "This medicine can be used for scabs and cuts. Since most of your back has the scabs, may if I apply it there first?"

Chris shrugged as he rolled over. He sat up on his elbows and rested his head on the pillow he caught. He shivered as the cold sap was placed on the back.

Chris whined in his pillow. Aviva quickly continued to say, "I'm sorry... I'm sorry..."

Chris shut his eyes as the sap reached his shoulders. The smell of it lingered in his nostrils for a while. But it smelled good and it gave Chris a sense of relaxation.

"Prince..."

Chris fell asleep in the scent of the medicine. Aviva smiled and blushed as she tucked her still sap-covered hands unto his chest. She felt how strong he was, despite his thin, spiny body. She couldn't help but massage the Prince in turn.

"What are you doing to me?"

"Uh - Just massaging the sap in."

Chris sat up and looked at her, "One place... For that long."

Aviva quickly dried her hands as she readied to do his arms and legs, "It's just that you are so strong for being so spiny."

Chris rolled to his back. He was surprised by how the sap had worked. Aviva saw a few more scabs and cared for them immediately. Chris lay his head back, trusting the commongirl, as he dozed to sleep.

"Chris! Wake up!"

Chris woke up. He couldn't help but feel his surroundings, "Mistress Aviva?"

"Bro, she left hours ago. She finished that sap bottle on you. But you look like you never had a whip laid on you before."

Chris sat up and stretched, not feeling an inch of pain. He was overjoyed, "Where is she?"

"Dude... She's gone. Laura had to go to another city far from here. Aviva wanted to go with her."

"What?! Without permission? Our kingdom has it where we cannot have citizens leave unless we give them permission."

"I know, little brother. But Laura's going to marry me and she's having her last days with her sister."

Chris raised an eyebrow, "Where are you going then?"

"What do you mean?"

"After you marry Laura?"

"Here, silly! You and I are the next emperors of this kingdom. Remember, we rule together."

"Then, why will Laura not be able to be with her sister?"

"She'll be with me and help me in the ruling part where you and I can't handle."

Chris was trying to get to the point, but Martin was being smart. Chris couldn't believe how smart his brother was of marriage. Chris turned and walked away, making Martin concerned.

"Little brother?"

"You have all the answered why you need Laura... I don't have any for myself."

Martin smiled, "You'll do fine, little brother. It's not like I'm going to have Laura half naked on our throne fanning us daily."

Chris turned quickly, "Don't even think about it!"

Martin stood shocked, "Uh... Okay."

King William came before his sons, "At last. My two sons are together once again. This time, forever. You know, sons, my time is soon ending and I want you both to rule together."

Princes Chris and Martin bowed before their father, happy for the change, but sad to see their father go.

That afternoon, William saw Chris on the edge of the King's Pool, splashing his barefeet in the water, "Have you found a bride, son?"

"Dad! Oh, uh... No... Not really."

"Why?"

"It's just that I have been so involved with my field... I didn't have time to look, Father."

William groaned as he sat down next to his son, "Then, why did you have fun yesternight with the girls?"

"Because, Martin was with me. I don't know how to play with girls," Chris answered, feeling his face blush.

William sighed at the pool. He looked at the residue sap that was on his arms, "How about someone special, son?"

"Dad... I am not ready. _That's just happen to wait a while_..."

"But I want to see you to be married."

_"Ain't got time for messing around, _

_And It's not my style. _

_This whole kingdom is slow'in down _

_People watching the easy way _

_But I know exactly where I'm going _

_Getting closer, and closer every-day! _

_"And I'm almost there! I'm almost King! _

_People in this kingdom think I'm crazy! _

_But I don't care... _

_Trials and tribulations _

_They have had my share _

_There ain't nothing going to stop me now _

_'Cause I'm almost King! _

_"I remember Mother telling me _

_Wishes can come true! _

_You got to make them happen _

_It all depends on you! _

_So I work hard each and everyday _

_To make sure I am going my way _

_Just doing what I do _

_Look out Guards_

_I'm coming through! _

_"And I'm almost there! I'm almost King! _

_People will come here from everywhere _

_'Cause I'm almost there! I'm almost there! _

_"There'll been trials and tribulations _

_You know, Dad, I have had my share... _

_But I've cross the mountain _

_I've crossed the river _

_And I'm almost there _

_I'm almost there! _

_I'm - Almost - THERE!" _


	9. Chapter 9

Laura and Aviva came home to the kingdom. Prince Martin took his girlfriend in to marry her into his realm. Aviva stood off by herself, wondering from the one year that had passed all the excitement that had happened.

"Mulan?"

"Aviva!"

The two girls hugged. Mulan took Aviva into the kingdom, but Aviva refused, "Mulan! I'm not a Royal!"

"But if your sister is going to be made queen, then you are the queen's sister. Plus, explain what you and the Prince did a year ago."

"That was a long time ago. I bet he forgot by now."

Mulan smiled and led the damsel into the bedroom. Chris was still in the progress of dressing... He hadn't quite got the idea of wedding stuff, "Uh... Are you the dressing group?"

Mulan smiled, "No. But I have someone who really wanted to see you."

Prince Christopher blinked as Aviva was pushed in. He couldn't believe how undressed he was despite a commongil in his presence, "Mistress Aviva?"

"Prince..."

Chris smiled, "You never called me by my name. Just Prince."

Aviva blushed as Mulan stood in the doorway, "It's my duty to call you by your royal... Uh, name."

Chris raised an eyebrow, "Yeah... And?"

"I don't know. Prince, I need to go..."

Chris stopped the damsel as she turned. Mulan smiled at Aviva and winked at her, then turned and left. Aviva turned to face Chris, "What?"

"I was just wondering... if you can help me for a minute?"

Aviva smiled, "You need lots of help as a Prince. But I'll help you."

Minutes passed and Chris was ready. Martin was so excited for his brother and praised him for it. Chris turned to thank Aviva, but she disappeared from his side. His heart broke as he walked to where he had to sit.

The carpenters had brought in two more chairs for the emperors' wives. But since Martin was the only one getting married, they set the second throne down next to Chris', just in case.

Mulan brought Aviva back into view. Aviva smiled at her sister's wedding. She glanced at Chris a few times, trying to imagine her being his commongirl. She shook her head. But the crowning came, Chris stood up alone and heartbroken. The crowd knew the young Prince, now a young king, was in need of a wife. Aviva knew he wanted her, because he stared at her a few times and looked away.

As the crowns set upon the new rulers, one crown and ring was going to be boxed away. Aviva didn't want to be a Princess, a Queen. She would rather be a half-naked fanner than to sit on the throne next to the one she loves. Aviva couldn't take it much longer, "Wait!"

Kings Chris and Martin turned. Queen Laura smiled, "Aviva!"

Aviva ran pass her open arms into Chris' arms. Chris hugged her close to his side and couldn't help but cry a bit, "Where did you go? You disappeared on me."

"I - Oh... Your highness, I rather be one of those half-naked fanners than to be a Queen... But I can't bear to take it off of my mind of what you told me," Aviva took Chris by the hands and desired that he been her husband. Chris beamed with joy and hugged her close again. Chris rested his forehead on hers and said, "And I thought that I would never see you again."

Aviva kissed the Prince... I mean, King. That evening, the two couples retired for the night with the guards bowing to each of them.

Martin said, "I'm proud of you little brother."

"Well, had Dad never asked Aviva to be my spy girl, I wouldn't be in love right now."

"Yeah, but you still have lots to learn."

Chris panted, "What?"

"Nevermind, little brother... nevermind."


End file.
